Tales of a Paradox
by Phazon
Summary: What happens when you take time travel and stick it into ToS? Let's find out. AU. Possibillity of OCs.
1. Peaceful Days

A/N- here's yet another attempt to create a story that will actually last… *sigh*

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted that is from ToS, or anything else that manages to sneak in here…

Tales of a Paradox

Chapter One: Peaceful Days

* * *

::Colette::

I think it all sort of started on my birthday, when I was 16. The church across the street burst into flame, and no one ever quite figured out what happened that day. Well, no one except us, but I can't tell you everyone else's name, because they want to explain their story themselves.

Anyway, the church exploded as I was on the bus to school, but at that time I thought nothing of it. At school, I hooked up with Genis and Lloyd, my best friends. Genis was a half-elf, with silver hair that seemed to flow from his head. Lloyd had on his usual red outfit, with his brown hair spiked up like a porcupine. Somewhere during the day Lloyd caught up with me and told me about a fair the next day. "It's gonna be big, lights and tents everywhere! Also, Genis will be showing off his new invention…" and so we made plans for the next day, unaware of the consequences that day would bring.

* * *

::Lloyd::

I got to the fair before Colette, so I figured I'd buy her something nice for the occasion. I'd wandered about looking for something when a necklace caught my eye. The vendor was in an outfit that made him look like he was from the past, with very spiky auburn hair. I gave the man the money quickly, because I'd spotted Colette. I was almost to her when she turned around, knocking us both to the ground. "I'm Sorry," she said, then when she saw it was me she apologized again. She has, well, had a problem with that. Anyhow, I ended up getting her to stop, and got an opportunity to give her the necklace. We decided to head for Genis' invention first.

* * *

::Genis::

When Lloyd and Colette came, I showed them the machine, it was an improved teleporter. Of course, what we didn't know is there was a design flaw, one that caused temporal distortions, and let me tell ya. Those. Are. Bad. As in, seemingly fine when Lloyd tested it, and then…

Something about that necklace Colette was wearing. That had to be it. Colette asked to try, and when she stepped onto the platform… Lightning began shooting between the platforms, and space itself rippled. A hole in space and time ripped between the teleporters, and Colette warped into said hole. All that remained was the necklace.

* * *

A/N- for those of you who've played Chrono Trigger, you'll see where I got the plotline.


	2. I Name This Tree

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will and will as such never put a disclaimer in this story again, to save space.

Tales of a Paradox

Chapter Two: "I name this tree…"

* * *

::Lloyd::

I screamed. Then I ran to Genis and started screaming at him. "What just happened?!" "I..I don't know Lloyd. It's never..." At this point everyone nearby started screaming and panicking too. Then I saw the necklace. "That necklace! It must have done it!" Genis looked thoughtful and then told me, "Put that necklace on- you're going after Colette." I nodded and grabbed the necklace while Genis turned on his machine. The effect of space ripping again drew me into the hole, leaving the necklace behind. "Good luck! I'll try to-"then Genis' voice was cut off by the closing of the hole.

Floating around in an area where nothing seems to exist is pretty disorienting… whenever you try to establish 'ground' it turns out to be a wall and you 'fall' off. Then there's this pushing sensation, like you have a person moving you 'forwards'. Then eventually, you stop feeling that, and a hole opens in front of you.

* * *

::Genis::

I'll admit, watching two of your friends get sucked into a hole in space can be frightening. By frightening I mean so-freaking-scared-that-I've-got-to-go-to-the-bathroom-except-I-cant't. But regardless, I had to figure out how to find Lloyd and Colette. I took the necklace and ran in though some tests with the teleporter, and found out exactly what had gone wrong. The necklace contained a jewel from a Balcruf Dynasty crown, and contained certain materials in a certain order, which, when electrical energy passes though causes a temporal distortion. By just running energy though it, time around me almost stopped. It was going to take something amazing to reopen the original distortion without leaving the necklace behind. So I got to work.

* * *

::Colette::

"I name this tree-"Were all the words the stranger could get out before I hit him. Me flying out of a portal is kind of hard to expect, after all. "Sorry" I said as I stood up, rubbing my head. That was when I realized that I was looking at what appeared to be a copy of Lloyd and myself.

* * *

Yep. Right during that cutscene. This should be interesting...


End file.
